


Ooh!

by xRabbitx



Series: Tumblr prompts [5]
Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Khadgar is bae, LionTrust, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRabbitx/pseuds/xRabbitx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by anon:</p>
<p>"Khadgar had oh-so-sensitive nipples that Lothar *love* playing"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ooh!

~*~

 

     “ _Ooh!_ ”  
     Anduin stops what he’s doing and looks up at Khadgar with a surprised look on his face.  
     “What was that?”  
     “What was what?” Khadgar asks, face flushed bright red and voice breathless.  
     “You made a sound.”  
     “Did I?” Khadgar blinks, a few locks of hair sticking to his forehead. “Should I… not?”  
     “Oh, no,” Anduin hurries to say. “No, no. Not at all. It was just kind of cute.”  
     If Khadgar wasn’t already completely red in the face, he would be after this.  
     “Well,” he says, shifting a bit in the sheets. “It’s just that it feels really good when you do that.”  
     “Yeah, I can tell.” Anduin smiles at Khadgar and leans down to kiss the middle of his chest. “Just close your eyes.”  
     Khadgar swallows and nods, laying his head back down and closing his eyes. His body twitches when he feels Anduin’s lips on his nipple again, sending jerks of pleasure through him. He doesn’t know why he is suddenly this sensitive, but maybe he has always been and he just never noticed it before. When Anduin’s warm tongue laps over Khadgar’s swollen nipple, Khadgar arches off the bed with another “ _Ooh!_ ” He can tell from the way Anduin’s body shakes that he’s laughing silently, but Khadgar doesn’t care. He buries the fingers of one hand in Anduin’s hair and whispers, “Don’t stop” while reaching down with the other hand to wrap it around his cock. Anduin stops laughing when Khadgar starts jerking himself off, tugging sharply at Anduin’s hair, harder and harder, the closer he gets to orgasm. As tension pools deep in his abdomen, Khadgar grunts out, “Keep going. Ngh'Anduin, keep going. Don’t stop.” Anduin’s maddening mouth is sucking, biting, and licking over the sensitive nipple and driving Khadgar out of his mind.  
     “Stop!” Khadgar suddenly gasps out, and he yanks at Anduin’s hair, tugging him close so their mouths crash into a rough kiss just as Khadgar climaxes. Khadgar moans around Anduin’s tongue as his cock swells in his hand and hits Anduin’s belly with a hot splash of come. They lie there for a moment while Khadgar catches his breath. He can feel Anduin’s throbbing dick against his thigh, but he’s too dazed to care too much about it right now. After a moment in silence, Anduin lifts his head and grins at him as he says, “Time to do the other one.”

 

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing!


End file.
